Becoming Something More
by novalightstar
Summary: Donnie wasn't the only one who thought how beautiful April was that first night on the rooftops. Leo won't admit it that he ever thought it but as time goes on he starts to want to become something a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Look

"She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" The purple masked turtle known as Donatello exclaimed. He began to drool, his heart beat went faster he was in a daze.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raphael, the red masked turtle asked snapping Donnie out of it. This was true, it was the brothers first time being above the surface.

"My point still stands." Donnie replied. Between the two was Leonardo, he glanced back down at the orange hair teen, _she is really pretty_ he observed, but would not admit it. The sound of tires screeching below them caught the fours attention. Trouble was stirring as a shady skinny man hopped out of the van followed by quadruplets from the back. They went grab the girl and the man with her whom they assumed was her father, clutching his arm in fear.

"We've got to save them!" Donnie went to jump but Leo stopped him.

"Master Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people… and bathrooms." Although he was thinking the same thing as his brother, as the leader he couldn't just let them jump down and be discovered. However, it was no use. His brothers went anyways. With a groan he followed them. The girl screamed for help, Raph was able to punch one away however, the rest of the battle was shameful. They lost and they men took the girl away. _We have to rescue her! _He thought before running behind a frustrated Raph complaining about being stabbed.

* * *

**A/N: Lines from this chapter were taken from "Rise of the Turtles Pt 1".**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

**A/N: I feel like I should mention this, anything in italics is Leonardo's thoughts and this story will mostly be told in his POV.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe

The turtles penetrated the fortress successfully. _Now where did they hid you?_ After defeating robots, excitement over metal haloids, and discovering that Mikey had been for once not crazy, and then ruining the moment by sounding some sort of alarm. They had to move fast and lucky for them that Donnie had notice power conduits, which apparently they meant something important is in that direction. The four turtles followed them down the hallway when the purple masked turtle stopped in front of a window.

"We found them!" Donnie exclaimed! The genius glanced at the lock, this was technology he's ever seen before! Pink laser beams were being shot in their direction.

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock." Leo took charge, grabbing his twin katanas and attacking with Raph and Mikey followed his lead.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a second."

"Okay, giant lizard thing." The girl sounded quizzical but even her voice sounded pretty.

"A turtle actually… I'm… I'm Donatello" Donnie's voice quavered nervously.

"April."

"Wow, that's a pretty…"

"The LOCK Donnie!" Leo slammed his brother against the glass, glancing up at the girl he realized that she was more beautiful up close. He leapt off to fight some more before anyone could see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Raph who had enough of Donnie being slow and took matters into his own hands by demolishing the lock with one of his sais. Robot emerged from the other side taking the humans away before the turtles could reach her. They followed the victims outside, just barely escaping the other robots behind them.

"NOO!" April's voice cried out.

"Let's get em!" Leo became frustrated. _How do they keep getting away?"_

Suddenly, a giant creature stood in their way. It was the man known as Snake who must have been mutated in the explosion. He mutated into a giant weed? Helicopter propellers beat the air surrounding the area. April looked back at the turtles, with sad eyes full of tears.

"Donnie! Go!" Leo was becoming scared. They needed to save that girl and he was going to make sure that they didn't escape this time! Launching his brother into the air to reach the helicopter, while the rest fought off the monster whom Mikey named Snakeweed. Snakeweed was very powerful and the robots broke through the barricaded door. _This could be a problem._ Leo tried working on a plan but it wasn't until he was being held upside down did one come to him.

"The power conduits!"

"Are we really going to start talking about that again?!" Raph cried out frustrated with all the nerd talk.

"Perfect. Raph, Mikey!" using his hand signals that they understood (this time), the boys lured Snakeweed back into the power conduit to which the robots shot at causing it to explode destroying, Snakeweed and giving them a distracting to escape. They found Donnie and April, Leo grabbed her arm and began leading her away from her kidnappers. They could take her home. She is safe. They are all safe. At the moment that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Lines from this chapter where taken from "Rise of the Turtles Pt 2"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT nor the lines that have been taken from the show.

**A/N: Don't be afraid to leave a review. Let me know if you like it or not. Should I keep going?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

"Are you going to be alright?" Donnie asked while stepping closer to the girl.

"I guess. My aunt said I could stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took away my dad."

"Won't the police help?" Leo inquired trying to be helpful.

"Funny thing, when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains and robot bodies, they don't exactly take you all that seriously." Her tone was a bit sarcastic but it was understandable.

"I hear that." Mikey thought he could relate, although no one could take him seriously, ever.

"April, I promise we won't rest until we find him."

"We won't?" Raph was becoming impatient.

"No. We won't." Leo nudge his brother, reassuring their new friend for comfort. Her blue eyes avoided his own when his adverted back to her.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight."

"Yes it is." Her eyes lit up at Donnie who held her hand. He blushed madly at her smile. The turtles then left their new friend to return to their cozy lair.

After talking with Master Splinter, Leonardo returned to his room ready to call it a night. As he laid there, Leo kept thinking about April. _Don't worry April. Will find your dad. I'll make sure of it, I promise. _He smiled to himself, thinking of the girl. Her orange hair, blue eyes, the smile she gave to Donnie. _Maybe someday she'll smile like that to me._ Shaking his head, he shouldn't be thinking that. It was obvious Donnie liked her... A LOT. Besides, he couldn't do that to his brother. This is something he will never admit, something that could never be admitted. _If I stop thinking about her, this feeling will go away. _That was a promise Leo had to make for himself. This way no one would get hurt. However, this could be one promise he might not be able to keep.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taking from "Rise of the Turtles Pt 2"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 4: Understanding Mikey

"Was that fair?" Splinter held his jaded staff to Leonardo's throat as he pinned him to the ground.

"No!" the turtle cried.

"Did I win?"

"I see your point"

"Seek victory not fairness."

"Hai Sensei." The ninjutsu master made his way to the dojo to meditate as Leo stayed behind, hard in concentration on how to defeat those other ninjas and their crazy leader. However the sounds coming from the living room invaded his thoughts. He decided to go check what was going on, especially since he knew a certain red-head girl was out there. He leaned on the island listening from the kitchen.

"Check it out, it's a site where you can make friends with anyone online." April was explaining something to Michelangelo, he just didn't know what yet.

"Sweet! Whoa! Chris Bradford is on here! He'll be my first friend!"

"Mikey, people don't always respond immediately *BLIP* or maybe they do?" Leo smiled. Ever since they saved April, she's been down in the lair a lot. Not that he minded since she usually brought them pizza. Although it sometimes made it hard not to think about her. Footsteps approached him, he saw April suddenly in front of him with a small smile plastered onto her face as she entered the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. He returned it with one of his own as he felt his stomach flutter slightly.

"You know April. That was really nice of you." he said trying to keep her alone with him a little longer.

"What do you mean?" she stared at him puzzled, leaning forward against the island just across from him.

"The Chris Bradford thing with Mikey. He's really been wanting a human friend."

"I still don't see what's wrong with being friends with me."

"Trust me, nothing is wrong with you. Mikey is well…" He couldn't find the right word to describe his younger brother.

"Mikey?"

"Exactly! It's always just been the four of us. I think he just wants someone who understands him."

"And three other ninja turtles don't?"

"Take it from me, no one can understand Mikey." Both turtle and human chuckled. April gave him another one of her perfect smiles which once again created a fluttery feeling in his stomach. _Maybe understanding Mikey could be easier than understanding this feeling. _

* * *

**A/N Lines from this chapter were taken from "New Friend, Old Enemy."**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... unfortunately.

**A/N: Yay! I really think this story is doing pretty good so far and I'm really excited writing it. If anyone has any input on my writing or something you want to see in the story put a review or pm me and I will do my best! Let me know what you guys think I always love reading comments :) Also I will be updating as often as I can if this all turns out well. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Following

"April, think about this, it could be dangerous." Leonardo tried to stop the girl from doing something stupid that could get her hurt. He knew she missed her dad but she couldn't just go out alone to enemy territory and the turtles can't really go since it was still daytime.

"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father." April stood firm, her blue eyes staring daggers at the masked turtle.

"Kay." Even though he let her go Leo, he still felt uneasy. Looking back at his brothers all preoccupied with something, _they wouldn't even notice. _Daytime or not he was going after her.

The sun was setting but he still stayed on the rooftops watching the girl below him. He careful not to be spotted. She hid around objects following a Kraang-droid to a building and she managed to sneak inside. Leo moved around the building finding a window so he could see April. She was sitting behind a crate and she kept peering around the edge of it spying on some of the droids. Her eyes went wide as a fire hydrant fell to the floor creating a loud thump. One of the droids had picked it up scanning the area for intruders. _Oh no._ Grabbing one of his katana's Leo was ready to jump in to save her, but he notice her moving and grabbing something. He tapped the window causing it to swing back and forth. The curious droid came closer towards the window. April running up behind, hit the Kraang droid with a metal pipe. Sending it right through the window. "Whoa"

"Leo? What are you doing?" the girl peered down from the window seeing her blue masked friend hiding beneath it. She jumped down besides him placing her hands at her hips.

"I was umm… I mean I'm... I." he couldn't really think of any good excuse.

"You were following me."

"Yes." He looked away from her hoping she wouldn't be angry. "I wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

"Thank you." she whispered wrapping her arms around the turtle hugging him, he eagerly returned the hug. "You're a good friend Leo."

"You know... That was pretty cool what you did to that Kraang-droid. Maybe I teach you some moves sometime."

"Sure Leo, it'd like that." Flashing him a smile as he went back to the sewers.

"Oh yeah, don't tell the others. Especially Raph."

Chuckling slightly she replied "I won't."

* * *

"Hello?" a voice whispered.

"Hey guys quite somebody's coming"

"Guys it's me."

"April!" Leo cried out acting surprized, his brothers still didn't know that he had followed her and he hoped he wouldn't to avoid an interrogation by Donnie. When he got back to the lair it was time for patrol and he tried to act as if he had never seen the warehouse before. The three turtles and robot jumped down to their human friend. After April filled them in on the Kraang's new it was time to take action.

"Here April, hop on." Leo knelt down to let the girl jump onto his shell. She wrapped her arms gently round his neck as he placed his hands on the girls legs. They jumped back up to the rooftops stopping just above the Kraang's hideout. He slowly let go of the girl when they reached the top. She slowly unwrapped her hands from his neck and resting them on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Good Luck." April whispered, the turtle simply nodded as the girl removing her hands and watching her friends go into combat.

* * *

**A/N Lines in this chapter were taken from "Metalhead"**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N Yay! Chapter 6 is up! Read and Review if you so choose!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Beautiful

It was early the next morning and Leonardo was wide awake. He was still a little sore from the fight with the Kraang but a special episode of Space Heroes was on this morning and he was defiantly not going to miss it! Hurrying from his room to the pit, he skillfully jumped over the couch plus grabbing the remote control all in one swift movement. He pointed the remote forward to turn it on when he realized that the TV was already on. Blinking he saw a orange-haired girl was already watching it.

"Hey Leo." she answered him as if nothing was strange about any of this.

"April?" The turtle was a little surprised. He assumed he would be alone this morning and was defiantly not expecting her to be here. However, he was glad it she is here. It would give them time alone together. Smiling he sat down beside her.

"So, where is everyone?" the blue-eyed turtle adverted his attention to the TV. Careful to not stare at her for too long.

"Sleeping I guess but why you are here so early?"

"I just had some stuff on my mind and I ended up here."

"Is it about your dad?" she sighed, usually he was. She missed her father dearly.

"Not this time."

"So what's up?" His eyes were filled with concern. Turning his body to face her while placing his arm behind her.

"Well it's kinda silly but yesterday on the rooftops, Donnie didn't have Metalhead on mute and he said I was beautiful.

"And?"

"Well I don't know. It felt weird. I don't normally get compliments like that." Her hair fell in front of her eyes as she hung her head slightly.

"It's true you know. You are beautiful." his free arm brushed the hair from her eyes.

"You really think so?" her face lit up at his comment. Leo felt his cheeks heat up from smile that came from the girl. Even her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"Yeah, I mean all of us think so." He mentally face palm himself. _Smooth Leonardo. _

"I see." There was an awkward pause between the two. Both unsure of what to say next.

"So… Wanna watch Space Heroes with me?"

"Uh, I'll pass" April left for the kitchen leaving the turtle to his nerdy show. Leo watched her ever step as she left the room. _Absolutely beautiful. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

**A/N Yay new chapter! I feel like its been a long time! Probably actually hasn't. So I got this idea when I saw this video on Leo asking April out. So I watched "Monkey Brains" and well here it is. So read and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Flowchart

"Try this. April, do you want to go out with me?" The leader mockingly suggested to his purple-masked brother. The turtles were in Donnie's lab watching him draw his flowchart to ask out April. He may be a genius of math and science but with everything else he can be clueless. Leo wasn't really paying attention until April came in. She said something about a missing scientist and she clearly wanted to check it out.

"April's right. We should go check it out. What's that? You guys are busy? I guess it's just the two of us." He watched his brother lead April away as she glanced back at the remaining turtles.

"Hmp. Bet that wasn't on his flowchart." Admittedly, he was slightly jealous. Spinning the board around to check all of the possibilities he saw that it was there. "Whoa it is! That is spooky."

* * *

He was laughing all the way to the kitchen. Leo still couldn't believe it! His genius brother got beaten up by a MONKEY! Yes, he does look terrible but it was a monkey! The orange-hair girl had an ice pack in hand glaring daggers at the turtle. "How could you laugh at you brother! He's seriously hurt!"

"Come on April, you have to admit it's pretty funny."

"No it's not." The girl brushed past Leo. He got this guilty feeling in his stomach as he watched the girl return to the pit to nurse the injured Donnie. He was again slightly jealous. _Maybe this on his flowchart too._

* * *

"Hey April, you want to hang out tonight?" Donnie asked, trying the direct approach that Leonardo suggested earlier.

"That sounds great Donnie but I can't. Splinters teaching me to be a Kunoichi." The purple masked turtle went back to check the flowchart checking for the training reply.

"Well maybe we can train together sometime?" Another voice intervened.

"That sounds great Leo!" the girl hugged the turtle. Leo turned to his brother with the biggest grin.

"Told you!" walking away from the stunned Donatello. Honestly, Leo couldn't wait to train with her.

* * *

**A/N: Lines from this chapter were taken from the episode "Monkey Brains".**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: I had so much trouble with this chapter! I had the idea and what I wanted to do but couldn't put it in words. Don't you just hate when that happens? Anyways chapter 8 is up, read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8: What Just Happened

_*April's POV_*

It was finally Saturday! It had been a such long week for April. With so much school work to catch up on, mutants running loose and the sleepless nights she was receiving, she really needed a day off. Although her thoughts kept wondering back to her missing father. _Where is he?_ She had become so worried. It's been a month since she last saw him. Glancing over at her clock she noticed it was nearly noon. After a moment of deciphering, she decided to visit the turtles. Maybe today she would take Leo's offer to help train her. Hopefully it will take her mind off things. Quickly dressing she made her way down to the lair deep in the sewers. She went through the subway booth and instantly saw the guys. Mikey was eating pizza while playing a video game, Raph was doing push ups on his sais and Donnie was on his laptop.

"Hey guys!"

"April!" Donnie was always the first to great her. He always had such enthusiasm. _He's such a great friend. _Giving the turtle a quick hug, there was one more turtle who was missing from this picture.

"Umm where's Leo?" she asked innocently

"In the dojo maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering, I'm gonna go say hi."

"Oh, okay." Donnie's disappointed face went unnoticed by the girl and his brothers. April shaking the face from her mind and made her way to the dojo. The door was open and she watched the blue masked turtle do flips and kicks against Master Splinter. Sensei was far more experienced then his pupil and blocked everything Leo tried. However her blue eyes were focused solely on the turtle's muscular arms and the way they flexed as Leonardo wielded his katanas. Her face began to feel hot at the thoughts.

"You have improved my son."

"Thank you Sensei." Bowing to the rat as he disappeared to his room. Leonardo then continued to practice without Splinter. Something orange flashed past his vision. "April!?"

"Hi." she said meekly, suddenly feeling shy around her friend.

"What's up?"

"Not much. Could you show me that move you just did?" he was still panting by from his work out. He eyed the girl curiously. How long had she been there?

"Um, its a little too complicated for a beginner, no offence April."

"You think I can't handle it?"

"No I mean, well err, sorry but I've had years of training I don't want you to get hurt. I can show you some beginner stances first though." Rolling her eyes she agreed. Anything to get her mind off her father. Leo brought this sort of calmness for her. She felt happy when he was around. Leonardo crouched bringing his arms to his waist and bringing one leg to a 90 degree angle and the other stretched behind him. She followed his motion but her position just wasn't quite right. "That's close but your arms should be like this and your feet should be like this or else you can't strike." He stood behind the girl, wrapping his hands around her fists and bringing them to her torso. His foot stretching hers further apart. She felt her face get all warm again at his touch, her stomach got butterflies. April felt his breath on her neck as he was instructing her but she couldn't focus. Quickly she broke away and faced the turtle, both of their eyes went wide with confusion.

"I-I have to go" she ran out of the room leaving a very stunned Leonardo to himself. She ran into the kitchen to where she could be alone. _What just happened?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I, Novalightstar, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: So I was really sick today and decided to write a new chapter! Yay! I just want to thank people who are commenting it makes me feel like I am doing something right and gets me so encouraged to write! I'm surprised how many people are liking the story so far! It makes me happy! Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends

* _Leo's POV *_

_What just happened?_ The blue masked stood in shock, staring at the door where April had just left. His hands were warm from when they touched her, his body weak from the closeness. Leo's stomach was still flip-flopping. Why did he feel so nervous? Should he go after her? Should he give her space? At this moment he was as clueless as Mikey. His brothers slowly entered the dojo and Master Splinter returned. The others sat on their knees bowing to their Sensei ready to begin training as Leo still stood dazed.

"Leonardo." The harsh voice of Splinter brought him back to reality.

"Sorry Sensei." Taking his place next to Raph.

"Leo, where'd April go? She said she was coming to say hi." Donnie asked, his red-brown eyes filled with concern.

"She did but then she left." he tried to even his still uneasy breathing.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"But I didn't see her leave the lair?" He just stared at his brother. _Why was Donnie so worried? It's not like they're dating._

"Leonardo, please go see if April is still here. I want to begin her training today." Splinter ordered.

"I can go Sensei!" Donatello shot up like a rocket. Jumping at the chance to find 'his' girl.

"You can, but your name is not Leonardo." the rat turned to blue masked turtle, motioning for him to go.

"Hai Sensei." Leo bowed once again leaving the dojo. He checked the pit and Donnie's lab then he reached the kitchen, finding the girl he was seeking with her hands covering her face. _Was she crying!?_ "April" his voice gentle, "are you okay?"

"Oh hey Leo, look I'm sorry about before. I don't know why I did that."

"Don't worry it's fine as long as you're okay. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't, trust me." They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. His blue studying her face. _She's so beautiful. _He could not stop himself from thinking it.

"Um Leo. Can I ask you something?" her sweet voice penetrating his thoughts.

"Always!"

"We're friends right?" her sudden question surprised him, it was never said but Leo always assumed they were.

"Friends? Of course we are!"

"Oh. Okay." the silence returned but with an awkward air to it. Both took the answer almost as it was unsatisfying.

"Oh. Umm. Master Splinter wants you to come to the dojo. Time to start your training. So you can be awesome like me." She smiled at his comment and Leo couldn't help but return it.

"So let's go!" she grabbed his hand in her own leading back to the others. His hand burned at her touch. _Just friends... _The conversation lingiered in Leo's mind. Leo was not satisfied with the word friends. He wanted more but what?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Really appreciate it! So I got inspired to write another chapter! In the words of Damien Sandow, You're Welcome. Read and review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mercy

April watched Leo punch the sandbag in frustration as Donnie was blabbering about science next to her. April really paid no attention for her sole focus was on Leonardo. She sat there staring at his muscles once again. For a turtle Leo was pretty ripped. She somewhat found it strange that she would just stare at his arms constantly. Anyway, they had just returned from Mr. Murakami's noodle shop after a run in with the Purple Dragons. Master Splinter was teaching Raph about showing mercy, like Leo had shown earlier. At first she was so mad that he let them go but now seeing him and overhearing Sensei she couldn't help but admire him more. Showing mercy was a sign of true strength. She liked that.

"So we'll track down the Purple Dragons and make sure they got the message, special delivery." Leo pounded his fist to his other hand.

"Was that supposed to sound cool?" Raph questioned as he face palmed himself.

"Hey Leo?" The blue masked turtle stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice letting his brothers wonder ahead.

"What's up?"

"You know, I really admire you showing mercy to them. Like Splinter said it showed true strength. To me it shows that you have a heart. I'd hate to see you become like Raph." The turtle remembered his comment but yet blushed at her compliment.

"Don't really April, I won't do anything stupid."

"I'll hold you up to that." Leo smiled at the girl as he took off her with words staying with him.

* * *

Leo once again has the leader of the Purple Dragons, Fong trapped. One of his blades pointing at his neck, he could end the human's life in a second but the conversation with April repeated in his head again. He removed the blade and jumped to stop more foot ninja's from attacking possibly saving them both. Later ,as the turtles we surrounded and Leo had no weapon, all seemed lost when two blades landed in front of him. All he saw was Fong above them.

* * *

The turtles returned to the lair with the pizza gyosa Mr. Murakami cooked them in gratitude for saving his life. Leo stood from the kitchen watching Donnie attempt to get April to try one.

"Just try one. Sometimes things that seem like they go together can make a good couple… " _Yeah like maybe me and April. _"I mean food"_ Well not the food part. _He watched her as she tried the food and couldn't help but laugh as she scarfed down the whole thing. Leo decided to sit on the other side of April. She noticed his own pizza gyosa. Her small hand reached for the food but he quickly pulled the dish high grabbing the reaching hand in his own.

"Don't even think about it April O'Neil." Her cheeks flushed at the contact of their hands. He didn't let go, he also enjoyed the contact. "I'll take you to Mr. Murakami's sometime for your own pizza gyosas." April raised her eyebrow at the turtle. A smile tugging in the corner of her lips.

"Did you do anything stupid?" she questioned.

"Of course not. I'm insulted you thought so. Why?"

"Well I guess you better take me soon okay? They are so good!"

"I will April." _Trust me. _He pulled his hand away realizing that Donnie was staring at him awfully strange. Taking a bite out of his food he glancing over at the girl who was still smiling.

* * *

A/N: Lines in this chapter were taken from Never say Xever.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way shape or form.

**A/N: Read and leave a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Jealousy (I)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Donnie was infuriated. Leo, his own brother had agreed to basically take April on a date! HIS April.

"What was what?" Leo confused of his brothers rage, although he knows April had something to do with it.

"Really Leonardo. That whole 'I'll take you to the shop to get some.' thing."

"What? We can't hang out?"

"Oh you can hang out, just not alone." Donnie became overprotective. It was a strange thing to see his brother this angry. Maybe it Leo had seen it before but directed at Mikey when he would mess up a science experiment.

"Why not?" Was he seriously going to ban him from April? Donnie did not own her.

"Well it sounds more like a date to me."

"Whoa Donnie. You are seriously over reacting. April and I are just friends."

"I'm over reacting?! I have been trying and trying to get April to notice me, to look at me the way she does to you. Every time I get close to her either you show up or something leads her to you! I even made a flowchart to get her attention and..."

"Then USE it!" Leo became infuriated himself. Being accused of stealing a girl Donnie that is not even technically his. A girl who is his friend. His friend... his most beautiful friend. He could see Donnie's eyes filled with hurt. "Look, this is ridiculous. Do you think I would do that to you? My own brother?" Truth is that he does have feeling to be something more to April. He hated hiding these feelings. These feelings unknown to him but he couldn't hurt his brother. He couldn't let him know about these feelings.

"I guess not. I believe you Leo. I'm sorry." The purple masked turtle accepted these words. Creating an unspoken truth. As the brothers left the lab, girl in question grabbed Leo's hand asking him to walk her home since it was late. The blue masked turtle agreed almost to quickly. As the two walked out of the lair April waved back at Donnie smiling. She then directed her smile at the blue masked turtle who returned a smile back. Donnie watched the blush rise in her cheeks from the simple action from Leo. Donnie stood there watching the love of his life walk away with his brother. "But I'm having a hard time believing it."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I novalightstar do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any shape or form.

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I am currently stressing out because so much is happing right now. My prom is today and I am graduating soon and I just can't sleep because of all the excitement! So I thought hey why not update! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorite and follow the fic. I get so excited every time there is a new review and all of them have been so awesome. I am surprised how many Apriltello and Leorai fans read this and like it! Welcome to the dark side as I call it. Okay enough of my craziness and enjoy! Also feel free to leave a review! Make me happy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Pain

They came back battered and beaten. Cuts and bruises cover their bodies. The feeling of defeat is unbearable. The only thing worse then the pain was watching tears fall from her pools of sapphire eyes. They should have listened to Master Splinter. Maybe they weren't as good as they thought. Maybe they did become too confident. The Shredder was like no other opponent they had faced to date. He was vicious, lighting fast and merciless. Leo kept watching the weeping April. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but how? They were so close to saving her father, but failed. Leo watched as Donnie wrap his arm around the girl while glaring at his brother. Anger boiled inside Leonardo's stomach. He was frustrated for not being able to comfort his friend because of his own brother jealousy. Leo said goodnight to them all and headed straight for his room. Falling onto the bed not even bothering to remove his mask or belt. Everything hurt and the pain surged through him. His blue orbs closed in attempt to fall asleep, no longer wanting have the feeling of defeat plastered in his mind. No longer wanting to think of the crying April. Not much longer after settling in, a tiny knock sounded. "Leo, its April. May I come in?"

"Yes." his voice was soft and delicate. April could almost hear his pain.

"I brought you ice. A lot of ice." She sat on the side of his bed as he tried to sit up. Indeed she had brought a lot of ice. Four ice packs. Placing two on his legs one on his shoulder and the last for his head. Leo grimaced at the cool contact on his body. The pain began to sooth.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your dad."

"Me too."

"We will get him back April."

"I know, but thank you for trying Leo. It means a lot." April leaned forward placing kiss on the turtle's cheek. "Get some rest." He smiled at the girl, watching her leave. The pain no longer cluttered his mind, that kiss, that one tiny kiss took it all away. Took it all away.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Okay so I have to apologize if this chapter sucks. I feel like Leo is going ooc and sorry for that too. When I started this story I knew exactly what I was going to do but now I am boring you with little chapters. It will get better hopfully I might have to change the rating to T at least... maybe. Again sorry if this chapter sucks. Read and review if you want... :)**

* * *

Chapter 13:

It had been a week since the attack by the Shredder. The turtles have since healed and have been in training lock down for a week. Locked in 24/7. Luckily April would always visit them and would always bring them pizzas. Some how she knows the way to a turtle's heart or at least Mikey's heart. Leonardo watched Mikey devour the pizza April had brought with wide eyes uncertain if he wanted to eat his own after watching whatever is happening. Donnie was chatting with April about something science most likely. As dumb as this may seem Leo never stopped thinking about that kiss. Sure it was small but it made butterflies in his stomach. Leo watched the pair. April who noticed him staring returned it with a smile. Heat rose on his neck he hoped it wouldn't spread to his cheeks so April or even worse Donnie could see. _Great, I'm acting like a lovesick puppy. I am a ninja. What would Captain Ryan say? Get it together man! _Leonardo went to the pit to watch Space Heroes since they had a moments rest. Even after seeing each episodes at least a dozen times he still loved watching them. It was his 'Leo Time'. He was able to quote word for word when he heard a giggle. Turning to see April with one eyebrow raised as she stared at the turtle.

"Why do you like that show so much?" she hopped over the side landing beside him on the couch sitting pretty close together (if you ask Donnie).

"How could you not like Space Heroes? It's good!"

"Whatever you say Leonardo." Leo took a moment and studied the girl beside him. He had the urge to pull her closer but his thoughts went back to Donnie. Once again, he couldn't do that to his brother. Could he?

"Do you ever just like something and can't explain why?" She was startled by his sudden question.

"I guess so."

"Well that's just it. That's why I like Space Heroes. It is something I can't explain. It is my Leo time." April sat there staring at the turtle who was so intrigued by the T.V. She noticed it was after midnight. She really didn't want to leave but she couldn't let her Aunt worry.

"I have to go now. I'll let you get back to your nerdiness."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Goodnight Leo." She embraced the turtle and he lifted his arms around her waist to hug her back. She then gave a small peck on his cheek.

"Night April." Leonardo watch the girl leave with a huge smile across his face. Even long after she was gone he couldn't stop smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Ack! Another chapter so fast! Say what? Don't kill me. I had to do this. Next chapter will be out very soon. PLEASE leave a review on what you think! I think this chapter will make up for the last one.**

* * *

Chapter 14: New Girl in Town

Leonardo stood alone on the roof top kicking anything in his line of vision. Raphael always has this way of angering him. _What does he even know about being leader? _He was full of rage he could see red. He walked to the edge of the building and looked over the city. _Maybe I should go see April. _It was late he knew that but over the course of the past week or so the two have gotten closer and April would know what to say. She usually does. The silent whisper of the wind carried the movements of the foot clan who were behind him. Quickly he reached for his katanas and turning in all one swift motion.

"The foot clan. You guys just made my night." Leo easily defeated the foot, when another figure stood on top of the billboard. "Ahhh I feel so much better." The figure gracefully jumped down from their spot.

"Not bad." the voice was high pitched and feminine.

"Ahhh thanks?" Leo was shocked. _A girl? A girl ninja? A girl foot clan!_

"You might actually be a challenge." The girl was confident, _maybe too confident_. Gripping his blades prepared to attack, the girl released her own blade from its hilt hitting him with blinding powder and took him out with ease. "Guess not. My name's Karai." Leo's eyes went wide as the girl pulled her mask off revealing a verily pretty girl (in Leo's opinion). "See you around." Then she just left, leaving Leo stunned. She spared his life. _But why?_

* * *

Leo was angry once again. Splinter forced him to go find his brothers even though Raphael wouldn't allow him to come with them. Raphael can be such a jerk sometimes. "What if I don't want the burden? Where are those guys? Donnie said something about 47th and uhh."

"You always talk to yourself?" _That voice._ He turned and saw Karai once again.

"Sometimes I'm the only one who will listen."

"I'll listen when you beg for your life!" She pulled out her blade prepared to fight.

"Let's see how well you do against someone who can see."

"Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you."

"Oh yeah let's see how well you do against… let's just go." _Why am I nervous? I totally could've had a awesome comeback. _The two were evenly matched. (fast forward through the fight scene) Karai kicked him hard in the mouth. Leo wiped away the hit with his hand. The contact stung a bit. She was tough.

"Not bad but I've seen better." Karai taunted. He liked it.

"Haha. With one blade maybe not with two." Leonardo pulled out his other blade. The two charged at each other again. _Round 2._

* * *

The two ended up on the fire escape. Leo on one side Karai on the other behind the ladder. "You know what? I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be."

"Oh? What part of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand?" She has so much sarcasm. It drips from her voice like venom.

"Haha. On the roof top? You could've finished me but you didn't."

"Because you're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me." Smirking and throwing a shuriken at him as she crossed the ladder. "Besides, I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be." Grabbing Leo into a head lock she had his blade and her blade to his throat and head. "Don't tell me the goody – three toes thing wear thin after a while?"

"Better than the alternative."

"Which is what? To have fun? To cut loose? To live your own life?" Leo swiftly unraveled himself from Karai and pinned her to the wall.

"Guess I stuck a nerve."

"Because I beat you." Leo had to admit she was good. Pulling her blade to his face to psych him out forcing him to back up.

"You see that high rise?"

"Yeah?"

"Meet me there at midnight"

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something." Once again she left, leaving Leonardo stunned. _What just happened? _

* * *

**A/N: The lines from this chapter are taken from "New Girl in Town". Oh and don't forget to leave an review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

**A/N: Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :) I am hoping to be updating more often.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Midnight Talks

"April… April?" It is midnight and Leonardo, still utterly confused on his latest encounter with Karai. Maybe April could explain it… right? The girl came into view wiping her tired eyes. For moment when he saw her he thought just for a second that this could be a bad idea but he needed to tell someone.

"Leo? This better be good."

"Hey. I need to talk."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"I met this girl." Her eyes instantly lit up and she gave him her gorgeous smile.

"Tell me everything!" Grabbing the turtle's shoulders rather roughly. Leonardo's stomach tingled at the touch, shouldn't he be used to this feeling by now?

"Well she's really cool, she's also a martial artist and uhhhh… she's in the foot clan." His cheek burned with a slap he received.

"Are you crazy?"

"April she's different. She's…"

"In the foot clan"

"Yeah but she's"

"In the foot clan"

"Look I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her."

"Yeah you got that right. You know why? Cause she's in the foot clan!" Why was April so mad? Sure she was in the foot clan but a minute ago she was so excited. Maybe this new girl could get his mind off April. Only now her eyes had hurt and anger.

"April. She's fun and I'm tired of being the responsible one! When do I get to have fun?"

"So what does she want from you?"

"I don't know. I'm meeting her later at the Byerly Building. She's got a plan."

"Yeah like pushing you off the Byerly Building. It's a trap Leo."

"I don't think so. There's good in her. I know there is. I can feel it."

"I hope your right. I just don't want to lose you." April slammed her windows. Leo felt uneasy. Should he of told April about Karai? Even though his feelings for April were complicated could he be feeling the same for Karai? What did she mean by losing me?

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "New Girl In Town"**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way shape or form.

**A/N: Here you go! By the way I did the POV a little different this time. Leave a review cause I like getting them :) **

* * *

Chapter 16: Apologize

_* Leo's POV *_

It's been days since the Karai incident and April still has not talked to him since. Leonardo did meet up with Karai that night and April was right she is bad news. It was like he didn't exist to her. It was torture for the turtle as April sat just across from him ignoring his hard gaze. Ignoring him. He wanted to go back to them being playful together. He wanted the butterflies he got when they touched. They only had so long before Mikey and Donnie (since they don't really trust Mikey alone with food) would return with the pizza. He should've have listened to her but...

"April, please. I've said I'm sorry over a hundred times. Can you forgive me?" She just stared at him with anger. "April, just talk to me."

"Leo, what you did was so stupid! What if things had gotten even worse?! What if you died?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I do want to have fun every once in a while and Raph makes me so angry sometimes."

"So you go hang out with the foot clan?" April felt a little betrayed by him, she'd had gotten so upset when the girl he described wasn't her. She felt betrayed by her emotions for becoming strong for this turtle for reasons unbeknownst to even herself.

"April. I am so sorry." He tried to reach for her hand but she wouldn't allow it. He will not be getting off the hook so easily. Giving up Leo went to patrol by himself, he needed the time alone. He was so frustrated, his heart aches every time she rejects him. He made a mistake he knows that, he is going to make it right. He has too if he wants April back.

* * *

_* April's POV *_

_*tap tap tap*_ The sound awoken her. She tried to ignore it but the tapping would not stop. _This better not be Leo about Karai again. _When she got to the window no one was there, _maybe it was a pigeon_. She turned to go back to bed but the sound continued. Opening the window, she could see nobody or pigeon there. However, she did discovered a beautiful bouquet of yellow daffodils sitting on the window sill with a note attached,

**I am so sorry April. Don't be mad anymore. Please forgive me :).  
****\- Leonardo**

For someone so dense sometimes, he always knows how to make her smile. Little did she know that the blue masked turtle was watching. He smiling widely as she accepted the flowers. As well, a certain foot clan ninja watched with a grimace across her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or anything you recognize.

**A/N: New chapter up. So enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Stargazing

Leonardo stood in the dojo practicing some Niten Ichi-ryū. It's been a long day. First they ran into some guy calling himself the Pulverizer, Raph got poisoned, the Kraang got away with the power cell and to top it all off they had to push the Shellraiser back to the lair. *Bleep Bleep* the sound of his t-phone went off pulled him back into reality. It was a text from April.

_To: _Leo_ Ichiban Turtle__Leo can you come over please?  
From: April  
_

Leo quickly responded that he would. He was slightly puzzled but anything for April. He found her on the roof gazing at the starry night that cascaded over the city. "April!" She turned and smiled to the turtle motioning to the spot next to her to sit.

"Hey Leo."

"What's up? Is everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's just on nights like this my dad would take me out here and we would just watch the stars. He would show me all of the constellations are. I've been kinda lonely since he's been gone and I want someone to share this with." April fell onto her back and Leonardo followed her motion. He listened as she pointed out the big and little dipper, Orion, the little bear and even Castor &amp; Pollux the twins. Leonardo listened to every word watching her every movement, he was truly fascinated. After awhile things got silent between the two as they watched the beauty of the night sky. "You know those flowers you gave me were beautiful. I never really got to say thank you."

"You know they reminded me of you. April I don't want to lose you either because..." she sat up and stared down at him, her eyes hopeful and confused. Waiting for his next words. _Say it Leo, just say it. I don't want to lose you because of something like that. _"Lose our friendship." He now sat up facing her, blue eyes to blue eyes.

"So you think I'm beautiful like the flowers?"

"Well... I.. umm.. Hey look at that star over there!" His arm outreached to the glowing north star above them.

"Leonardo." She was now leaning in close towards him. Just inch's away. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Extremely." He closed the gap between them, placing his green lips on her soft ones. It was awkward at first but soon their lips began moving as one. They returned to their stargazing his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him as he stole more kisses under the starry night from his red-haired beauty. Unfortunately, to the disappointment of the female foot clan glaring from across the rooftops.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They finally kissed! Leave a review of your total excitement and let me know what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**A/N: I apologize that it has been so long but I have had terrible writers block and have become lazy in my writing. Thank you for being patient and updates will be coming more often. As always read, review and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Wisdom from a Rat

The lair was quiet as Leonardo returned. He had fallen asleep on the rooftop holding April in his arms. He could still taste her sweet lips on his own. Smiling at just of the thought of her. At the thought of them. Trying to be careful not to awake anyone, he crept down the hallway past the closed dojo door almost making it to his room...

"Leonardo." Splinter's voice was harsh, unbeknownst to Leo the rat had been waiting up for the young turtle to return home all night. "Why were you out so late?"

"I was… err I was."

"With April" His eyes blue eyes went wide, Splinter was good.

"Hai, Sensei." The rat stood there waiting for Leo to tell him what he already knows. "Sensei can I ask you something?" The rat merely nodded as the turtle took his place on the floor facing his master. He fiddled with his fingers. He tried to form words but nothing sounded right. April was a human and he was a turtle. The thought never seemed to bother him until now. The realization of reality hit him. It sounded wrong and even worse he is betraying his brother.

"You love April." The blue masked turtles stared at his sensei with pure shock. Splinter was truly good.

"How did you know?"

"Is it not obvious? So what is the matter?"

"Sensei, I'm a turtle. She can have anybody she wants. She should be with a human and Donnie is in love with her and I feel like I am betraying him. Sensei I am so confused. I thought I had it together but everything is just coming at once and I just don't know anymore."

"Leonardo, do you truly believe April cares if you are a turtle?" He simply shrugged. It is true that maybe his form never truly bothered her. "As well my son, you must tell Donatello of these feelings for April."

"He will hate me."

"Perhaps, sometimes you get hurt being in love." Sometimes he really hated how right Splinter could be but he was always a wise man and Leonardo always could appreciate that.

"Hai Sensei." _Beep Beep_ The sound of his t-phone ringing startled the young turtle, it was still early. Looking at the screen it was his red-haired beauty."April?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?!" _Karai._The voice of the foot ninja rang clearly through the phone. Panic quickly came into mind.

"You must go my son." Nodding at his master, the turtles eyes went white as he sped towards the surface.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Jealousy (II)

"What's your name?" The girl next to April was a little strange looking her hair was short and was half black half blond. She wore a big biker's jacket and she already knew the girl was Japanese from her earlier help and talk of Tokyo.

"I'm April."

"My name's Harmony."

"So, what brings you to New York?"

"I'm with my dad. He's here trying to close an 'Old deal'."

"Oh? What does he do?"

"He's in kitchen utensils. Knives, mostly." _Knive_s? The thought was a little unsettling. The more questions she asked the more unsettled Harmony became.

"All right, let's see what these pizza pot stickers are all about. Mmhm! Best dumpling ever!"

"I know, right?"

"Now you try mine.

"What is it?"

"Suppon nabe. Turtle soup."

"Karai."

"In person."

"Uh, I gotta go."

"I was thinking you'd come with me, April O'Neil. My father would love to meet you." _No. _Karai held her by her wrists but luckily Mr. Murakami placed the suppon nabe right in Karai's face. It was a perfect distraction, she ran as fast as her legs could carry. She had to get to the lair. She had to get to Leo. Pulling out her T-Phone she began to dial Leo's number when she noticed Karai was right behind her. Panic set in. April was in the motion of pressing call when she noticed a pizza guy with his scooter. Quickly she put her phone into her back pocket.

"Is that order of O'Neil?"

"Nah, it's for… HEY!"

"Sorry! I'll bring it back I promise!" Reaching a red light Karai was nowhere in sight. April took a deep breath, but the distant sound of an engine was fast approaching. Karai. April sped as fast she could it was time to put her training into action and she wasn't going to run anymore. Pulling into an empty alleyway jumping of the scooter and into stealth mode. Karai fell in front of the alley and April emerged behind her swinging the bike helmet viciously at the other girl.

"You've got guts. Let's see if I can pound that out of you." April pulled out the beautiful weapon giving to her by Splinter. "A tessen? Beautiful. Unassuming But very powerful. In the right hands." April through punches but Karai was far faster than her. Ultimate she kicked at her hitting the kunoichi square in the jaw. "Good one."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Now it's my turn." Karai punched hard. Hit after hit made April weak. She won't give up, what would be the point? Her life is so messed up right now that she has to prove herself. Struggling back to her feet Karai kicked her out to the street. Groaning in pain the center of the street. Why couldn't be normal?

"April?" a male's voice rang through her ears. _Leo? _

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?!" Karai screamed at her. "You're the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, trained by a great ninja master and you stole something that I want."

"Stole? What did I ever take from you?"

"You should know. You were all over him last night."

"This is because of Leo? Are you serious!" another punch landed across April's face. Wincing in pain she noticed stairs across from her. "Maybe I'm losing my mind but I'm flunking trig. My friends are mutants. Aliens got my dad, I lost my mother! And your attacking me because your jealous over a turtle."

"What? You lost your mother?" _The key is to unbalance your opponent. _Grabbing Karai by her jacket she used the last of her strength to flip her opponent down the subway stairs. Gripping her arm tightly she was about to run…

"April! APRIL!" The fire haired girl looked up to see Leonardo up on the rooftops. "I'll meet you in the lair!" Realizing it was still daytime she ran to the lair. Once down in the ladder she was engulfed by green muscular arms. "April! I got your call are you okay?"

"Yeah, looks like I can take care of myself." She turned to see the turtle smiling down at her making her heart skip a beat.

"That you can" leaning down he gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Come on lets go." Merely nodding she followed the bluemasked mutant back to the lair as he interlocked their fingers together. Maybe she was losing her mind

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Karai's Vendetta"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

**Author's Note:** I LIVE! (total Mushu moment.) I am so sorry that it has been a while. I started university and have become incredibly busy. Thank you to all you patient readers. You all are the reason I enjoy writing this story and your reviews make me excited every time. So read, enjoy, leave a review (simply because it is appreciated) and I hope to update soon.

* * *

Chapter 20: Jealousy (III)

Ever since the attack, April began to live in isolation with the turtles. The only good thing was having Leonardo there. The two hadn't really talked about whether they were indeed a couple but they were becoming something more of it. They decided to keep it a secret until everything became somewhat normal again. Even so, the pair were constantly together and even when they weren't their eyes would roam in search of the other. This had gone unnoticed by everyone, except for maybe Mikey. Donnie tried and tried to get her attention but he just couldn't understand what her fascination was with his brother. The only conclusion he would accept was that Leo just happened to find her after the attack from Karai. Maybe she was just worried about it happening again. Yes that had to be it.

"Soooo. April. How's it going." This time he was trying to play it cool as he watched the red-haired beauty typing rapidly on her laptop, she was so concentrated, biting her lower lip as she researched the company known as TCRI. She didn't even acknowledge him "Watcha doing with TCRI?" Her stare didn't break from the screen. "April?" he nudged her gently

"I think my dad is there. Everything just points to it, I mean they wouldn't keep him in the warehouse since we know that he was there. Where else could they keep him? We all know TCRI has something to do with the Kraang." She didn't even look up at the love-struck turtle. "I have to tell Leo. I have to know if he is there."

"Why? I am right here. I'm pretty smart you know. I could help you." The girl was torn, between Donnie her best friend or getting to spend time with Leo.

"I know but..." She got up to find the blue masked turtle but Donnie stopped her.

"But what? Please April, let me help." The girl merely nodded, not wanting to expose her and Leo's secret. April followed the purple masked turtle to his lab. The two worked side by side and Donnie couldn't help but be elated. He blushed every time their arms brushed against each other or their eyes would meet as they chatted. _She is so beautiful_. He suddenly remembered the 'direct' approach that Leo tried once. Maybe this could be his chance. "So, hey April I was thinking that maybe... maybe... we could you know go out…"

"Hey! What's going on guys?" The familiar voice of his brother came through. He watch his love smile so wide and the excitement hit her eyes as Leo entered the room. He leaned forward on the table next to April placing his hand in front of her and watched as she shifted her weight to be closer to him. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach and his heart ached a bit.

"I've been following TCRI and I think my dad could be in there." The older turtle looked down upon the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll find your dad April." Donnie watch as her blue orbs looked up at the other turtle. It was so different then the way she looked at him. Donnie couldn't control his hands curling into fist.

"Donnie are you okay?" April's petit hand reached out to hold his. The anger slowly dissipated, his eyes darted between the girl and his brother. He merely nodded embarrassed by the show he'd put on.

"Anyways, Splinter told me to come get you guys for training." April left with Leo behind her. Donnie placed a hand on his brother's shoulder stopping him before he could leave. Donnie needed answers.

"Leo, I need to know. Is there anything going on between you and April. You've been acting different, both of you have been." Donnie saw the guilt flash across the blue eyes of the masked face. Leo's mouth opened and closed. The silence was awkward.

"You guys coming?" Leo couldn't of moved fast enough at the sound of the girl's question. "Come on Donnie!" she yelled following his brother out. The jealous rage boiled inside him once again. This said everything. Something was going on between them no matter how much he didn't want to believe it. Donnie couldn't think, he only felt rage. He sincerely hoped he would be sparring against Leo.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**A/n: Read, enjoy, review :)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Secrets

Raph and Donnie were in the center of the dojo. Circling each other with their weapons in hand. To Donnie's disappointment he had to spar against Raph. However, he might finally be able to impress April with his fighting skills.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you." Slightly embarrassed by the comment, he did not want to look weak in front of April. The purple-masked turtle snuck a glance at the red-head beauty who was watching the two turtles intently giving him a small smile. His heart melted but then he noticed Leo sneaking glances over at her. _Come on Donnie. __Think of something cool._

"Don't do me any favors Raph. Umm, in fact, maybe you'll be the one gets gone easy on by me. So yeah." _How lame was that._ He mentally slapped himself as Master Splinter yelled hajime. Feeling confident he did manage to get Raphael off his feet. "Hey! I got him! April, did you see?" Again, she smiled at the turtle and then Raph once again kicked his butt and embarrassed him in front of the girl he loves.

"What the heck was that? April was watching!"

"Wait you still think you have a chance with her?" Donnie looked so sad, he is a good guy but hopelessly in love. "If you want to impress April you better leave me out of it and by the looks of it Leonardo too." Raph motioned over to the pair sitting on the couch. April was on her laptop and Leo eating a slice of pizza with his arm across the back of the couch behind April. Her head was slightly turned and Donnie witnessed her sweet laugh as he too observed the cheese fell onto Leo's face as he held it above his head to eat. April gently removed the cheese from the turtles face and passed him a napkin to wipe off the grease. Donnie watched as she gave Leo her special smile. The one Donnie wanted for himself. Once again his blood boiled. Suddenly strange music began to play.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, some random e-mail I got. It just started playing by itself."

"Sounds like some sort of telemetric sine wave sub carrier." He received multiple confused looks, even across April's. He slapped himself mentally, why did he have to be so smart sometimes?

"Uh, dumb that down a notch." Leo replied.

"It's an interference modulation used to encrypt covert transmit..."

"Not enough notches." Mikey interrupted.

"A SECRET MESSAGE!" he replied with sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"A secret message? Who would be sending me a secret message?"

* * *

Donnie was up late, he was finally able to decode the secret message. It was from her father, asking to send help to a new secret facility. "Guys?! Listen to..." Raph's voice suddenly echoed _if you want to impress April you better leave me out of it and by the looks of it Leonardo too._ "We'll see whose sadorable." Donnie grabbed his bo staff from his room. He could hear whispering voices. Who could that be? Everybody is asleep. Silently he crept to where the noise was coming from, Leonardo's room.

"Leo, I think we need to tell Donnie."

"No April not yet. I hate doing this to him but once we get your father back and the world isn't in terrible danger it would seem less…"

"I know but the longer we wait who knows what could happen."

"I know. Soon. I promise."

Good night Leonardo." He watched April cup his brothers face and give him a small peck on the lips.

"Night April." The turtle left the girl's room and he felt a small breeze on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Operation: Break Out".**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Hello lovelies. Enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a review! They encourage and inspire me to update!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Jealousy (IV)

Leo entered the pit and realized that only Raph and Mikey were still sleeping. "Anyone seen Donnie?"

"Not since yesterday. Wait! Do dreams count? Cause last night, I dreamt Donnie and me were rodeo detectives and there…" A groggy Michelangelo responded.

"Can it Mikey. I'm serious." Leo mental face palmed himself. Mikey was indeed a strange one.

"Okay, but you'll never find out who stole the buckaroo diamond!"

"You through?" Raphael replied impatiently.

"Yeah. It was the clown!"

"Donnie?!" Leo cried entering the empty lab. This was entirely too strange. Where could Donnie be? He even left his laptop which still had the secret message that April received earlier there opened. "Guys… I think I know where Donnie went." After a small fight with the technology, the secret message played itself to the other turtles.

"Dad?" an angelic voice sounded. _April_.

"Don't worry. We're going to get him. Let's move." His brothers quickly ran from the lab and out to the surface. Leonardo gently placed a kiss on the worried girl's forehead. "This time we will bring him back."

* * *

Donnie's anger spread through his body. _Maybe I am over reacting but what do they need to tell me? _He could not believe it. Leo and April. His brother and his girl. She kissed him. Maybe she didn't. Maybe he was seeing things. No he will not let it happen. Quickly he pulled out his t-phone, the bleeping dot showed that he was in the right place. This is not over, Donnie still had a mission to complete. He is going to get April's attention. He was going to have April. He loved her after all.

* * *

"Why would Donnie try to rescue April's dad by himself?" Leonardo could not fit the pieces together. This is not like Donnie. Especially of with such important news of April's dad.

"Uh, maybe because I told him he has no shot with April?" Raph could not hide the guilt that is written in his face.

"WHAT! Why would you say that?" Leonardo felt the anger serge.

"Because he has not shot with April."

"Well, yeah but you don't tell him that." Leonardo felt a twinge of jealousy. Donnie did this for April? Even though it was true that he has no shot with her. Right now. What if her feelings changed if Donnie saved Mr. O'Neil? Would he let it happen? Leonardo ran faster, _guess I am going to find out._

* * *

After intruding a Kraang headquarters and narrowly escaping the Neutralizer, Kirby O'Neil was finally safe. The 5 of them returned to the lair where the orange-haired girl was staring at a strange orb. "April?" An oh so familiar voice rang through her ears. She looked up and her heart filled with joy.

"Dad? Dad! Oh dad, I can't believe it! You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much." April's eyes landed on him. Leo smiled widely. He was about to reply and ready to engulf her into an embrace when Raphael spoke up.

"The guy you really should be thanking is Donnie." After a brief over-dramatic re-enactment by the red-masked turtle and Donatello's attempt at being modest, Leo's blue orbs watched April hug his brother. He looked from the girl to his brother who had the biggest smirk on his face directed towards Leonardo. His smile disappeared as jealousy reappeared in his system. A single questioned swarmed his mind, _what is with that smile? Could he know? _Leo watched the reunited family walk to the dojo. He supposed right now all that mattered is that April is happy again.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Operation: Break Out".**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I novalightstar do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Hello my lovelies. No this is not a dream. I have updated. I just have something I would like to bring up since is has been brought to my attention by a reviewer that goes by the name Frances. I am not sure if others have been thinking this as well BUT this story IS NOT on hiatus. Please understand that I do attend university and over the course of the last month I have had much papers to write and work to do. I apologize for the long wait but I will try to write and update as often as I can. There may be times where I cannot update for a period of time and I personally do not consider that a hiatus. With this said I appreciate your patience and loyalty to this story. Thank you all for encouraging me to continue writing so PLEASE leave reviews. Also feel free to send me a PM if you would like to reach me. Anyways. I really hope you read this now enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Fate of the World

It has been almost a week and Donatello has not uttered a word to Leonardo. He spends all his time with April in his lab trying work on the strange orb April found. It bothered Leo slightly that he and April haven't been spending as much time together. He felt jealous every time he watched them disappear behind the door. Were her feelings changing? They couldn't be. She was with him after all. Of course he didn't necessarily announce they were in a relationship but neither did April. It was still a secret after all. The final episode of Space Heroes was going to be on today. He invited her to join him but she was busy with Donnie, so he sat on the floor alone while Raphael read and Michelangelo ate on the couch. The episode was just getting good when the screen went blank.

"What are you doing? That's the final episode of Space Heroes!" He turned to see the remote in the hands of Donnie who was glaring daggers at him.

"I've got something a little more important." The turtles entered Donnie's lab. Leo leaned forward on the table as Donnie sat in his chair. April was already there standing behind Leo. The blue-masked turtle turned his head to her smiling slightly. She returned it._ I trust her. I shouldn't get so worked up_. "Leo, eyes this way." Donnie's voice was cold and tension that was building between the two brothers was undeniably strong. Leo would have make sure to see that April still wanted to be with him later. For now, he had to put up with Donnie. "April and I have been sifting through all this Kraang chatter and well, listen to what we have translated."

"The final phase of the plan known as the Kraang's invasion shall commence in the unit of the time that is six hours. The technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal."

"Are you sure this is the translated version?" Mikey seemed confused as usual but the Kraang's English was even harder to understand sometimes.

"They said," Donnie explained "in six hours, something called the technodrome is coming through that portal. This is the final phase of the Kraang invasion."

"Wait, but it thought April was the key to the Kraang plot and they don't have her." Peering back at the girl. He was worried about her. What if this was a trap to get April?

"If that technodrome comes through that portal. Well, it sounds like the end of the world."

"So what do we do?" Raph questioned.

"Guys, we've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us."

* * *

Leonardo sat in his room. The words that Splinter had said kept repeating in his head_ no matter what you have to sacrifice. Or who. _He was worried. What if they didn't come back? What if they failed? What was the sacrifice? What would happen to the world? What would happen to April? A soft rap came from the other side of the door. "Come in." The red haired girl entered shutting the door gently behind her. She could see the fear, the worry all in his eyes. The turtle opened his arms to which she accepted and embraced her, holding the girl tight.

"What's wrong Leo?" Her voice wavered in her own worried thoughts. April knew how dangerous this was compared to the other missions they faced.

"April, I don't want you to worry about this. I want you to be safe."

"Leo I am scared. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want you guys to go. It's dangerous."

"April, I know things are crazy right now but we are the only ones who can stop this. I promise you that we won't fail." He leaned down and kissed her gently. She returned it quickly. The soft and gentle kisses turned into hot passionate ones. They broke the kiss only to gasp for air. "I know this could be bad timing, but I gotta know. Are you my girlfriend?"

"What?" Her confused blue orbs searched his.

"I mean what are we? We are together right?"

"I don't know. We never talked about it. You were always off on some mission or training. The time we did spend together I just didn't question it. Besides you've never asked."

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" April's eyes lit up and her smiled brightened but there was still an air of uncertainty. She opened her mouth to answer when a hard knock on his door interrupted them.

"Hey Leo! Donnie told me to come get you. He wants to start getting ready!" the voice belonged to Mikey.

"Be right there Mikey!" He was slightly agitated of the interruption. "Think about it." He kissed her lips tenderly before turning to the door.

"Yes." He stopped in his tracks. Leo turned around once again and engulfed her into an embrace.

"Really?" She simply nodded pushing his face closer to hers kissing him hard. "Now go save the world." He gave her one last kiss before exiting to save the world.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Showdown Part 1". **

**Also just making sure for you to read the Authors Note at the top. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!** **Thank you all for leaving your wonderful reviews as always! You are all beautiful human beings. Thank you to those who read my last author's note. I have re-read it a few times and realize I might of come off as a bit angry. Do not fear! I am not angry or stressed about it. I felt it was important to get across and I just wanted all you faithful readers to know that way you do not lose hope or faith in _Becoming Something More. _Once again thank you for the reviews. The more that are received perhaps the faster the story will be updated. ;) **

* * *

Chapter 24: Tension

April was restless. The turtles were out saving the world and Master Splinter was not make any effort to help his own sons! Last time the turtles went against the Shredder, they almost didn't make it out alive! She couldn't lose them. Not Mikey, not Donnie, not even Raph and especially not _Leo. _April sighed heavily at the thought of him. Glancing over her shoulder the girl shook her head at the meditating rat, she then turned her attention to her reflection and the flashing lights of the pinball machine.

"Hey April. Where is everybody?" Her father questioned. At least something was beginning to feel normal again. It had been too long, since she lost her mother it has always been just the two of them. Ever since her father had been saved., April started to feel at peace again.

"The Kraang is making their move, the turtles are on their way to TCRI."

"TCRI? Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"The Kraang know their coming for them!"

"How do you know this?"

"Don't! The Kraang has cracked the encryption in the turtle's t-phone. We've got to warn the turtles in person." The danger for her was grand. She had been living underground for so long to hide from the Kraang. She knew they wanted her but she wanted to help the turtles so badly! However, deep down she knew her place was to stay below until everything was safe again. "I'm your father April, you have to trust me. C'mon"

"April? Where are you going?" The rat questioned, his voice full with concern.

"The turtles are in trouble, I've gotta go warn them!"

"But you know it's dangerous for you to be on the surface!"

"Well some of us can't just sit around here and do nothing!" April felt bad for yelling at the rat who had taken her in and who had been training her. This was something she thought she had to do, however, the second she left the sanctuary of the lair April had this growing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Leonardo could feel the glare from Donatello. He could feel the purple–masked ninja turning his head every few minutes. He couldn't necessarily focus on driving with all the pressure. "Donnie? Are you okay?" Of course this was not the time to talk since Raph and Mikey were also present in the Shellraiser but they had a mission to complete and Leo was worried Donnie might become too distracted sending him death glares.

"Oh, never been better." His voice was laced with venom. This is not Donnie. He was acting way to much like Raphael and having one Raphael was enough for this family.

"Seriously! You've been acting really weird lately. What's going on with you Donnie?" Leo could not see it but Donnie was fuming. Mikey looked at Raph with worry and for once Raph decided to stay out of a fight.

"Why don't you tell me what you have to tell me?"

"What? That doesn't make sense. I don't have anything to tell you!" As badly as Leo wanted too, he could not turn and face his brother (he was after all still driving). But, that sentence itself was confusion. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. The only secret he had was about… _April. He knows. Splinter was right, I should of just told him. Stay calm. Now is not the time. __Maybe he doesn't know..._

"I heard you and April saying you need to tell me something! So what is it?" Leo was conflicted. Of course he had to tell him! Donnie was in love with his girlfriend. He stole the girl of his brother's dream. _I am a terrible, terrible, terrible brother_. "I'm waiting." The other two turtles were oddly silent. The tension in the shellraiser was high and extremely awkward. None of them of every fought with each other before, except for Raphael. He fought with everyone.

"We're closing in on TCRI." Mikey announced with his most serious tone in attempt of breaking the tension.

"Okay, I'll tell you, right after we save the world."

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from this chapter were taken from "Showdown Part 1".**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I, novalightstar, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here is another chapter, please enjoy and Do Not Forget To Leave a Review! I also plan to be uploading a lot more within the next few days with plans on completing "_Becoming Something More_" so make sure you keep checking for up for updates! ~novalightstar**

* * *

Chapter 25: Unfortunate

Perfect. That's how the night started. The plan was being executed to perfection. Metalhead made an excellent distraction for those waiting inside while the four turtles flew above the city. They had successfully infiltrated TCRI from above and hid undetected in the rafters, cleverly avoiding the Kraang and the volcanic rock creature known as Traag. Leo had the Microfission Omni-Disintegrator lined up and ready to fire. In a matter of seconds this would all be over.

"Alright guys, this all ends in 3…2…1..." The Microfission Omni-Disintegrator glowed bright as it shot out towards the portal. Unfortunately, the blast disintegrated the second it hit portal which glowed pink with the impact. "What? There's a forcefield! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, because I wanted us to fail. OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T KNOW!" Donnie retorted. He was frustrated and angry. They all were and it didn't help that the tension between two of the brothers was still there. Unfortunately with his sudden outburst, all of the Kraang and the Traag became very aware of their presence. Leonardo faced off with the giant rock monster while his brothers fought the Kraang.

"Donnie, how's that Plan B coming?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Think faster!"

"I can probably hack into the Kraang system if you give me enough time!" Instantly the boulder arm of the Traag landed behind Donatello ceasing the fire from the lasers. Leo had most of the Traag separated, he gave one mighty leap and blasted the Traag back to where he came from. Or so he thought as Mikey and himself watched the Traag reform. "YES! All hail me!" Donnie exclaimed. This could be their only chance. The forcefield was down and the portal was beginning to open. "Uh, guys?"

"Holy giant floating shippy-ship." Mikey cried. He was right, a giant metal and pink ship floated down to the top of TCRI. As they became distracted more Kraang-droids emerged and fired at the turtles. "Leo! do the zippy zappy thingy now!" The four huddled near the portal.

"C'mon baby, c'mon baby, come on baby! YES! Say goodnight Kraang!" Once again they had another unfortunate occurrence the Microfission Omni-Disintegrator malfunctioned. The batteries must have died.

"What's Plan C Leo?" They were running out of options. Leo eyes frantically searched the area when he saw the power cell.

"Donnie, what would happen if I ruptured the power cell?"

"This whole place will go off with us in it! Wait you're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?"

"Then go!" This is what's best. The only way to stop the portal.

* * *

April was surrounded by Kraang-droids. A million thoughts were running through her mind. Why did her father betray her? Where are the turtles? Did the destroy the portal yet? When will this be over? Would they be able find her? Were they okay? Was Leo okay? Her brain stopped on the topic of him. She remembered that only a few short hours ago he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course she said yes but April kept wondering why she did. Maybe it was instinct. The blue masked turtle had been on her mind ever since he helped her with training. Most of the time she found it strange that she could feel that way about one of the guys. They were turtles! Giant turtles. Ninja turtles. Leo was different from most boys she knew. He was caring, strong, gentle and in a way handsome. Could she possible be in love him?A sudden burst of pink light interrupted her thoughts. She witnessed a giant metal ship descend from above. April became terrified as a weird sphere came floating towards her. The Kraang did not hesitate and shoved her inside. There was not much she could do but hoped that the turtles would find her soon.

* * *

Somehow Leo had managed to escape the exploding TCRI building and even avoided becoming a turtle-pancake on the sidewalk. The mission was a success! They had saved the world! Or at least that's what they believed until they came face to face with the giant floating shippy-ship. How unfortunate.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Showdown Part 1"**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

Chapter 26: Inside the Technodrome

"What the heck is that thing?" Raphael questioned. The giant ship casted a shadow over New York causing the inhabitants to gaze up into the night sky with horror stricken across their face. What was happening to their city?

"It's the end of the world." Leo stated bluntly. Well of course it was possible, they had thought they stopped the invasion but really it has only just begun.

"Actually, it's just the end of humanity's reign as the planet's dominant life form. You know, like the dinosaurs…" Donnie always had to prove he was smarter then the rest of them. It was very irking at the moment.

"Now? Really? You're going to do this now?

"Well, excuse me, but it's how I deal with stress!" The two glared at each other. Now was not the time to have one of their silly arguments. Raphael glanced once more at the Technodrome.

"Well, maybe it doesn't have weapons. Does it look like it has weapons?" Sudden pink laser blast shot from behind them just barely missing them.

"I think it has weapons."

* * *

April awoke trapped to a metal table. The monster in front of her was hideous. Like the rest of the Kraang, the alien is pink. Her eyes large and green with a yellow sunburst in the middle. The teeth razor sharp and its lips seemed like they would drip off at any moment. It was the mother of all Kraangs, Kraang Prime. April still was unsure of why she was here but she will stay strong. She has faith that the turtles will come. I mean they were coming right? _Please hurry guys._

* * *

The boys jumped into one of the strange spheres that were taking the humans back up to the ship. It could be their only chance of getting inside the Technodrome. The only chance they had to save the world and to save April from the clutches of the Kraang. Leo was anxious. How could this have happened? He realized there was nothing that he could have done to stop it but the thoughts of April being kidnapped swarmed his mind. He was surprised that he could focus at all. Right now to him, all that mattered now was saving his girl. After they had successfully entered the Technodrome, the turtles were surprised to learn that there was no gravity. The four made their way down a tunnel to form a plan.

"Yo, zero-g is banging. The Kraang should turn this into a carnival ride." Only Mikey could make a terrible situation into some idiotic idea.

"Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the earth."

"It could do both." A bloodcurdling scream erupted throughout the Technodrome. _April!_ Panic spread throughout Leonardo's body. It took everything in him to not tear through the ship just to find her.

"APRIL!" Donnie cried out.

"Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you." Strange wires came up from behind the red-masked turtle causing a mass of Kraang to gather blocking the turtles into their hiding space. "Never mind. They did."

"Yes. Yes! It's working!" A strange voice echoed throughout the ship. Time was of the essence they had to finish this and fast.

"That can't be good." _Don't worry April. I'm coming._

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Showdown Part 2"**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Once again I must express that I DO NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Chapter 27: Sacrifice

April's screamed once more. It was louder then the last one and Leo felt that they were much closer to where ever the Kraang has hidden the . Leonardo's panic quickly changed into fear. He had no idea how to defeat the Kraang and he had no idea where they were keeping April. He noticed Raph listening to the floor. April's scream could be heard again. She was beneath them! Quickly his brother cut through the floor and the four of them floated down the hole. This was it. It was time to end this.

"April O'Neil, your mind belongs to Kraang. Soon your world will be ours! Let the planetary mutation begin! Witness the end of your kind!" Leo eyes widened at the sight Kraang Prime. He immediately noticed April trapped into a metal embrace whilst a large machine was attached to her head.

"Not if I can help it." They worked quickly attacking the alien while Donnie rushed to April's side, freeing her from the metal bars. She awoken quite groggily, safe nonetheless.

"You're my hero." He watched Donnie blush madly at her comment. There was no time for him to become jealous but maybe she didn't see him yet.

"Hey chuckles, we gotta get out of here." Leo placed the tired girl onto Donnie's shell as so he could carry her out. They ran frantically in search for any way out. It wasn't until they found the last escape pod when Mikey noticed a giant pink circle encased in metal following close behind them.

"Leo, did we really beat that Kraang thingy?"

"Yes Mikey, we did!"

"Then why is it following us?" He too looked behind them and indeed Kraang Prime was directly behind them. They ran even faster. Unfortunately Mikey tripped causing him to go flying in between the floor.

"Stay away from my brother!" he attacked her allowing Mikey to escape. None of them were going to make it out unless the alien could be restricted somehow. Kraang Prime was surprisingly fast and it worried him. Leonardo glanced down to his hand, realizing that he was still holding Mikey's nunchaku. Master Splinter's word from earlier repeated in his head. Leo knew what he had to do. He glanced back towards his brothers' he loved them all dearly, even if he was a terrible brother. He should of told Donnie.

"Leonardo!" Leo took one last longing look at April to find her staring back at him, giving her one last smile.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Showdown Part 2"**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the chapters I uploaded. I made sure to write them in advance so I could upload more. I believe I will add one or two more chapters to this story. I am aiming to write them later in the day and perhaps publish them later in the night. Please leave you thoughts and comments in a review so I know if you are actually enjoying this story. It is greatly appreciated by me ~novalightstar**

* * *

Chapter 28: We saved the world.

April was slowly returning to consciousness. She noticed Donnie holding her steady, his arm firmly wrapped around her shoulder allowing her to lean onto him for support. She noticed something green and blue standing a distance away. Looking around she noticed only Michelangelo and Raphael where inside the circle and they too were staring at the green blur ahead of them. Something clicked in her mind, one person was missing. _Leonardo._ "Leo." Her voice was barley audioable over Raph screaming at his brother.

"Leo." She tried again. Donnie noticed the girl stirring in his arms helping her stand straight. She wobbled over to the edge of the sphere. "Leonardo!" He turned and stared back at the girl. He gave her a slight smile. Jumping behind the alien using Mikey's nunchaku to hold back the beast. "Leo what are you doing!"

"You guys need to leave now!"

"Leo! No! You need to come with us! Please get in the escape pod! Leonardo!" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. What was he doing? Surely he wasn't going to leave them. Leave her.

"I can't hold it back any longer!" They had just gotten together officially. Without thinking April tried to jump out to his aid but she was engulfed strong arms that belonged to Donnie. He held her back, just enough so Mikey could close the top could cover them as it began to leave the Technodrome.

"Leo!" she couldn't fight the tears any longer. The four watched as the invadeing ship landed just behind them, with no sign of Leonardo anywhere. The orange-haired girl sank to her knees fighting to keep the tears in.

"I can't believe we made it!" Donnie exclaimed.

"No, Leo." Mikey eyes started to water.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Leo." Donnie leaned down to console the girl but she pushed him away. Why would he do that? Didn't he know that they needed him. She needed him. They had just gotten together and now he was gone.

"I gave him nothing but a hard time. If I had to do it over again, I'd definitely be nicer."

"Really." April's head shot up at the voice she recognized so clearly.

"Leo? Leo! Leo you dork! You scared the heck out of us!" It was Raph who discovered the turtle swimming towards them. He climbed aboard and was instantly attacked by his blue-eyed beauty who jumped into his arms. He held her tight completely forgetting who was watching.

"Don't you ever do that again! I thought you were gone!" Leo never wanted to let her go. He would have kissed her right then and there when he remembered Donnie.

"Ahem." The pair opened their eyes to see the shocked expressions of two of his brothers and an angry expression of the other.

"Listen, there's been something we've been meaning to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from "Showdown Part 2"**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

DISCALIMER: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I said this chapter would be up sooner but surprisingly this was the most difficult for me to put in writing. I wanted to make sure none of the characters were too OOC which I felt quite a few times they were.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Truth

"You and April are WHAT!" Donnie was in utter shock. He looked greener then normal and his eyes turned from their usual kind reddish-brown appeal changed into large white circles. He looked rather animated.

"We're kinda together." Leo had announced for about the tenth time since it was discovered he did indeed survived the Kraang Prime. He was trying to handle the like Captain Ryan but maybe slapping Donnie would not be the right approach. In this moment he was the villain, after all he practically stole the love of Donnie's life. How did they manage to get this to this point? He wasn't sure of what to expect, except for rage and maybe some tears.

"WHAT! WHY! HOW! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I know, I know. I am a terrible brother but let me explain before you hate me forever." Donnie started to return to normal although anger and sadness still lingered in his gaze. "That first night we went on patrol when you pointed out April, I thought she was pretty too. After a while we got closer and became something more than friends. I should of told you sooner but between kicking Kraang and the Shredder there was never a right time."

"You and my April. Dating." The purple-masked turtle was still in disbelief. He loved April with all of his heart. He would do anything for her but she liked Leonardo. He could feel his heart begin to break. This was unfair but maybe he could still have a chance.

"In all fairness I told you to use the direct approach. Donnie I love April the same way you do. C'mon let's go celebrate our win."

"Fine, but don't think I won't try and steal her back. I just have to add it to my flowchart."

"Whatever Donnie. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who saved the world?" The two turtles gathered in the pit with the others as Mikey lead them in a cheer. The world was no longer in danger and it was all because of them. They were like superheroes!

"We saved the world!"

* * *

Leo sat in the kitchen with a glass of water in hand. The 'we saved the world' was beginning to get old and things were beginning to return to normal or well as normal as they could get with this strange family. Raph chased Mikey around the Lair, Master Splinter was meditating and Donnie was showing Mr. O'Neil his lab. "Hey." A voice captured his attention to the doorframe of the room. A orange hair blue eye beauty stood there staring at him with that gorgeous smile she would flash around. "Thanks."

"For what?" She drew closer to the turtle. Leaning across the island that separated the two.

"Everything. Saving my dad, the world and me."

"Well you know, all in a days work for the Mighty Mutants!" Leo struck his heroic pose. The one thing he questioned was how she tolerated these moments. The others would instantly make fun of him. She was something.

"Mighty Mutants?"

"What you don't like it?" Her eyebrows raised in the most sarcastic manner clearly stating no to the question.

"So I was thinking maybe once Dad and I are settled we could go out."

"Like on a date?"

"Well yeah. I thought I was your girlfriend and that's what couples do." Surprisingly Leo never really thought about it. April just had been around so much and he couldn't take to the surface for her life was endangered. Of course there was one, teeny tiny problem...

"You do know I'm a giant talking turtle right? I can't really be seen." ... He was still a mutant. He couldn't really strut around New York date or not.

"We could always go stargazing again." His mind raced back to their somewhat of a first date, their first kiss. This is where the relationship began, when he became something more than a friend.

"Or we can watch the entire Space Heroes series." He leaned forward to the girl who also began to lean forward.

"Hey April! Come check this out!" Donnie yelled from the pit. Seriously how does he know?

"Be right there!" She yelled back. The pair stared at each other seemingly sharing unspoken words. Yes this will be only the beginning, Leo could feel it. He watch as the girl turned to rejoin the party.

"One week and I'll get you for our date." April once again flashed him that smile that he hoped would only be reserved for him. For now everything was right and he would enjoy it.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies. This is the final chapter for _Becoming Something More_. YAY! How exciting! Thank you all you faithful readers for following the story and being patient waiting for updates. Oh and I cannot forget ALL of the amazing reviews that were left. Thank you all and please do not forget to leave a review for this chapter. **

**Once again thank you all. You are all lovely. Until Next Time.**

**~novalightstar**


End file.
